<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】神王陛下，请停止你的宙斯行为 by Yomiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355850">【VD】神王陛下，请停止你的宙斯行为</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria'>Yomiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>于是维吉尔化作一匹白色的骏马出现在神庙，这骏马通身没有一丝杂毛，只在额前有一个发光的蓝色神纹，以及深邃的蓝色眼珠。他甫一出现，便在神庙中找见了他的弟弟——但丁浑身散发着微光，那是神圣与高洁的气息。但丁迟疑着伸手抚摸了一下白马，于是那马便在他手心打了个响鼻，他自认得到命运的启示。这匹马在他身前屈起了前腿，但丁抓起他深红色的斗篷罩在头顶，毫不犹豫地爬上马背，而化身为骏马的神王驮着他的弟弟从地上跃起，向神山的方向奔驰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】神王陛下，请停止你的宙斯行为</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>之前菇画的一千零一夜·昭君出塞·宙斯哥的衍生文。<br/>非常莫名其妙的欧洲古早神话风，很蠢，有虚假的r18场景【</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在万物脱离混沌，世界一片初萌之后，第一代的神王是执掌天空与大气的神祗斯巴达。斯巴达与大地女神伊娃相爱，于是他们为新生的世界带来了全新的孕育与生机。</p><p>蒙杜斯是执掌风暴与雷电的神祗，他妒忌斯巴达的大能与权柄，最终蒙骗了这位神王，将他拉下宝座残忍地杀害，篡取了神王的威能。斯巴达的鲜血洒满大地，于是伊娃有感而怀，诞下一对双生子。</p><p>当斯巴达的这对儿子降生时，蒙杜斯得到了某个恶毒的启示——曾经的神王之子终将会推翻他的统治，将他放逐至无尽的虚空之中。于是他决定将危险扼杀在摇篮之中。</p><p>伊娃用大地的权能将她的儿子们分别送入人类的国度，那是她与斯巴达曾经的故土；然后她用泥土捏出两个婴孩，短暂地赋予它们生命的气息。她在蒙杜斯来袭时假意保护这对泥土捏出的婴孩，于是蒙杜斯便放心大胆地捉住这对泥孩，降下雷鸣，将它们击得粉碎。这位篡权夺位的神王心满意足地回到了他位于神山之巅的宫殿，认为从此高枕无忧。</p><p>而伊娃的这对儿子却在人类的国度里平安地长大。</p><p>这对双胞胎中先行降生的是维吉尔。他被送往斯巴达曾经的故土佛图那，这是一座铁与血的战士们统领的城邦。战士们在古老的神庙发现了这个婴孩，他的哭声嘹亮无比，响彻天际，战士们在这哭声中听见神灵的威能，于是他们用刀剑击鸣的声音来哄这个婴孩，但他依旧不为所动。最终，战士的将军在神庙里找到一个古老的文字，他大声地将它念了出来，而这个婴孩听见后便停止了哭泣。</p><p>战士们由此得到了神启，他们养育这婴孩长大。而这名健壮的男婴才刚会走路，便稳稳地抓住锋利的刀柄，他很快成长为最年轻也最骁勇的战士，而那句神启的文字更是他力量的源泉。战士们不由自主地服从与追随这英俊的年轻人，豪不例外地认为他或许能成为那位曾经的战神，或许更胜于他。而这位战神，正是斯巴达成为神王之前的某个化身。</p><p>而在伊娃曾经的故土，音乐与诗歌的格乐弗。那里的王与王后苦于无法诞生子嗣，于是王后便前往大地女神的神庙祈求一个孩子。这时她听见婴孩的笑声，神坛上正躺着一个可爱的男孩，他仿佛笼罩着阳光，鸟儿们在他的欢笑中汇聚。王后立刻了悟这就是神明赐下的子嗣，于是她将男孩抱回宫中，比自己亲生的还要宠爱。</p><p>这名男孩便是斯巴达的次子但丁。他在格乐弗的王室无忧无虑地长大，相貌俊美而擅长音律，任何的乐器、舞蹈与歌唱都难不倒他。大地与百兽与生俱来地亲近他，宠爱他，凡是他走过的地方都充满着阳光与鲜花。格乐弗的民众无比地喜爱这位王子，而王室更是将他称呼为“神灵的恩宠”。</p><p>一晃过去了二十几年，或许是由于斯巴达过去的威能，或许是襁褓之中窥破了端倪，维吉尔自幼便知晓了自己的来历与命运。当他成年之后，他便如正确的命运轨迹那般开始筹划对杀父仇人的复仇。他获得了来自大地的庇佑，一直打到神山脚下，蒙杜斯惊惧与曾经获得过的启示，他把神山的入口封闭了起来。维吉尔站在山脚念出从父亲神庙中得来的文字，于是一座从他脚下拔地而起直到与山顶平行。斯巴达的长子轻而易举地攻上山巅，打败了篡权夺位的神王，并将他放逐到无尽虚空——因为蒙杜斯已将黑暗的邪术加诸于身，变成无法被杀死的怪物。</p><p>维吉尔成为了第三代的神王，在他君临神座之时，他的母亲，大地女神伊娃对他说。</p><p>“既然你已成为神王，那么你当去迎回你的弟弟。”</p><p>维吉尔对于弟弟的记忆只剩下十分微弱的一点，那或许是在被送走之前握在一起的小手的温暖。于是他问清楚弟弟所在的位置之后，便降下神谕要求将他的弟弟归还。</p><p>而格乐弗的王与王后获得神谕后却悲痛万分，那神谕称他们的王子但丁是神的半身，如今必归还至神的身边。或许是由于前任神王的暴虐太过深刻，王与王后便误以为要将他们的孩子送上火刑柱——或其他残酷的刑台以完成对神的祭祀。他们连夜偷偷将王子送走，然而但丁不希望亲族遭遇神罚，于是他在半夜偷偷来到大地女神的神庙，祈求女神的庇佑。</p><p>伊娃对这一状况感到无比诧异，她将但丁的祈祷告诉维吉尔，于是问他：“你究竟给予了怎样的神谕？”</p><p>维吉尔回答道：“我并不知为何会有此谬误，我只让他们将弟弟交还与我。”</p><p>于是伊娃说：“那么你便自行去接回你的弟弟吧，记住切勿吓到他人。”</p><p>于是维吉尔化作一匹白色的骏马出现在神庙，这骏马通身没有一丝杂毛，只在额头却有一个发光的蓝色神纹，以及深邃的蓝色眼珠。他甫一出现，便在神庙中找见了他的弟弟——但丁浑身散发着微光，那是神圣与高洁的气息。但丁迟疑着伸手抚摸了一下白马，于是那马便在他手心打了个响鼻，他自认得到命运的启示。这匹马在他身前屈起了前腿，但丁抓起他深红色的斗篷罩在头顶，毫不犹豫地爬上马背，而化身为骏马的神王驮着他的弟弟从地上跃起，向神山的方向奔驰。</p><p>遥远的天际逐渐破晓，但丁骑在陌生的骏马上，他想到自己即将远离故乡，不由得感到孤独与惆怅。然而此时别无他人，他只得自言自语那般小声将心事讲与马听，这马仿佛真能通人意那般放缓了奔驰的步伐，安抚地舔了舔但丁的掌心，于是但丁没来由地安心了许多。他絮絮叨叨又讲了很多，直到太阳高悬在空中，他开始感到又累又乏，坐在马背上歪歪斜斜打起了瞌睡。</p><p>于是这骏马停下了步伐，他驮着但丁进入一旁的树丛中，蹲在树荫下让他的弟弟靠在他身上睡觉。这树林并非普通的树林，它的泥土中蕴含着大地的神力，带来初萌、新生以及孕育。这神力渗透进这对兄弟的梦里，化身为一些奇妙的幻象。</p><p>维吉尔梦见他正与一名男性交合。他分开那人丰腴的大腿，注视着某个私密的入口邀请般一开一合。于是他用力地顶了进去，止不住地律动起腰身，难以自持地低声喘息，某种前所未有的满足与快乐造访了他，于是他在到达顶端时释放出来。这时他觉得身下那人是如此地惹人恋爱，便不由自主低头亲吻他的嘴唇——然后他突兀地发现一直与他交合的男性竟然正是他的孪生弟弟！</p><p>维吉尔猛地惊醒，他发觉自己已经变回了人身，而方才还在与他一番云雨的弟弟则蜷缩在他怀里熟睡。但丁的睫毛微微颤动，他靠着维吉尔的部分温暖而柔软，这让维吉尔回忆起一些片段，那或许是在母亲的羊水里，又或者是刚出生时紧紧拥抱的双生子。然后他后知后觉地想起梦里的画面，不由自主地感到尴尬，然后他变回白马的模样，默默地离弟弟远了一些再次趴了下来。</p><p>大概由于这突如其来的插曲，维吉尔并没发觉他的弟弟睡梦中呼吸变得急促起来。但丁也受到这片土地神力的影响，梦见了十分奇妙的画面。那匹白色的骏马用后腿站立着将他压在树上，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着他的脖颈与耳垂，一根粗大硬挺的异物挤进他的身体里。他腿根像是初生的小鹿般不住打颤，像是踩在云上一样飘忽，体内的巨物撞得他几乎呕吐，而他的大脑很快糊成一团，眼前只剩白茫茫的一片，什么也看不见。他觉得自己浑身仿佛烧了起来，而骏马的体温也同样灼人，某种奇妙的甘糜潮水一般淹没了他，让他怀疑或许下一秒就会溺死在里面。</p><p>然后他从梦中苏醒，夜里的树林静静悄悄，带着泥土的芬芳。这时他发现那匹在梦中侵犯他的骏马理他很远，他突兀地松了口气，却又莫名感到一些失落。于是他迟疑再三，最终裹紧了自己鲜红的斗篷，挪到骏马的旁边，再一次蜷缩进马肚子里。</p><p>很显然他们都没有睡着，于是两对蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里默默地对视。维吉尔拿他的鼻子去蹭他的弟弟，鼻息喷在但丁脸上吹乱了他的银发，于是但丁浅浅地笑起来，把骏马长长的鼻子抱进怀里，抚摸他漂亮的鬃毛。</p><p>“你会带我去什么地方呢？”他突兀地问，“回到神的身边——我应该在哪位神明的身边吗难道。”</p><p>“你将回到属于你的地方。”维吉尔迟疑了很久，但他最终还是开口回答道：“如果你现在后悔的话，我也可以让你回去。”</p><p>“呃——嘿！你会说话！”但丁惊讶地坐起来，但他并未显出害怕的模样：“你果然是神明派来的吗！”</p><p>那骏马安静地注视着他，他蓝色的眼睛好似能把人吸进去，但丁这时意识到他们眼珠子的颜色或许是一样的。于是他又靠回马身上，摇了摇头。</p><p>“我能感觉命运在对我低语，她说我前进的方向是正确的。如果你真是神派来的，那么我希望你能聆听我的话语：我知晓自己并非父母所亲生，但他们宠爱我甚至超过了自己。他们并非执意武逆神谕，我的民众们也一样，所以我希望永远不会有任何神罚降临在他们头上。”</p><p>他虔诚地闭上双眼，亲吻骏马的额头，于是他们都散发出神圣的微光。青草与花朵在这片大地破土而出，刹那间绽放出整片的花圃。那神灵的骏马用潮湿的鼻子顶了一下但丁的脸颊，他说：“我已听见你的祈求。那么，你可以讲一讲你的故事。”</p><p>天亮之后，这骏马带着但丁一直狂奔到神山之巅，然后他当着但丁的面变成一名高大英俊的男性，他和但丁有着相同的眼睛和发色，他们的面孔也那么相似，是有些难以分辨的细微差距。</p><p>“这就是属于你的地方，我的弟弟。”<br/>他拉过但丁的手，当着前来迎接的伊娃的面亲吻了他的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>在这之后，神王迅速地将他的弟弟拐上了床，而但丁对此并没有表现任何的抗拒。</p><p>他讲神后的称号赋予但丁，让他的弟弟掌管日月星辰，与他一同执掌天空，并分享他的权柄与尊荣。</p><p>于是第三代的神王与神后就此诞生，他们将执掌这个世界直至最后的黄昏到来之时。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>